The present disclosure relates to a chip electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same.
An inductor, a chip electronic component, is a representative passive element, configuring an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise therefrom. Such an inductor may be combined with a capacitor using electromagnetic properties to configure a resonance circuit amplifying a signal in a specific frequency band, a filter circuit, or the like.
As the miniaturization and thinning of information technology (IT) devices such as communications devices, display devices, or the like, has accelerated, research into a technology for miniaturizing and thinning various elements such as inductors, capacitors, transistors, and the like, used in such thinned and miniaturized IT devices has been continuously undertaken. Therefore, inductors have been rapidly replaced by small-sized, highly dense chips capable of being automatically surface-mounted, as well as thin film type inductors in which mixtures of magnetic powders and resins are formed as coil patterns on upper and lower surfaces of a thin film insulating substrate by plating have been developed.
Direct current (DC) resistance (Rdc), a main feature of such inductors, may be affected by an overall shape as well as a cross sectional shape of a coil. Therefore, DC resistance (Rdc) needs to be lowered through coil-shape design.